Ce pourrait être Rogue, qu'en pensez-vous ?
by Chette
Summary: Un de plus, répandu comme un rhume de printemps, le genre que tout le monde croit connaître. Sans grand intérêt toutefois. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer ou il pourrait déplier son grand corps et vous donner le vertige. Rogue, est-ce là ton passé ?


** U**ne rentrée dans tous les sens du terme. Le livre alla valser sans partenaire sur le lit du dortoir. Aucun porte-clefs d'aucune sorte ne l'embellissait, il était dur, froid et exhibait sa couleur acier sans déguisement. Le livre était à l'image de son propriétaire, utile pour quiconque s'en servait mais ayant soif d'habillage.  
Le garçon peina à enlever ses chaussures puis se rejeta sous ses couettes. Elles avaient le mérite de dissimuler ses pieds disgracieux, ses poils noirs sur fond blanc qui faisaient grimacer ses camarades en le voyant déambuler dans les couloirs. Il était grand, maigre, flanqué comme un chas d'aiguille. Il était là, au cœur des tourmentes, _ce grand échalas._

Il serpentait entre les élèves, son sac sciant son épaule sans jamais lui retirer de grimace.  
Il assistait aux cours et faisait souvent l'objet de demande de fourniture ou autre matériel utile.  
Puis il revenait, ses grands pieds en pénitence. Il se servait un verre de jus de fruit ou un jus de citrouille car quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que c'était bon pour la santé. Alors il avait pris l'avis en compte et avait veillé à avoir toujours du jus de citrouille en réserve. Et si on l'avait un jour questionné sur sa santé, il aurait répondu s'en ficher éperdument.

L'échalas, selon l'avis général était un gars bien. Le genre de personne sur qui l'on peut compter quand on n'a pas la réponse au devoir d'histoire. De son sourire niais, les gens comprennent qu'on peut se servir aisément de sa gentillesse, il ne dirait rien.  
Les échalas ne disent jamais rien, ils se contentent d'être là.

L'on dit parfois de l'échalas qu'il est goguenard, lui-même n'a jamais très bien cerné le sens de ce mot. Il se doute cependant de la valeur peu méliorative qu'il possède. Goguenard comprend le préfixe –go qui n'est rarement desservi par les voluptés accordées au corps ou à l'esprit. Go, c'est gauche, c'est gogole, gober, grogner ou grossier.

Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Il n'avait pas voulu couper ses anciennes habitudes de boire les petites briques que sa mère lui donnait étant jeune. Alors il avait opté pour un autre récipient, plus standard mais avec le même goût de la pulpe qui lui titillait la langue et qui lui rappelait certains jours d'été.

L'échalas n'en était pas un quand il était jeune, i avait une taille relative à celle de son frère, ses sourcils n'avaient pas encore cet étalage noirâtre et broussailleux posé aux trois quarts de son visage. Non. L'échalas était un petit garçon souriant, faisant des caprices et mauvais joueur comme tous les gamins de son âge. Il avait même expérimenté le sortilège impardonnable avant ses copains.

Ses pieds, en grandissant, avaient creusé son retard. Les objets dans le train passaient de main en main. Des sortilèges griffonnés, des dragées surprises, et même du whisky pur feu pour les fanfarons. Les seuls objets qui atterrissaient dans les mains de l'échalas ne duraient que quelques secondes à peine, le temps de la chaîne.

Rien ne restait entre ses paumes, ni le contact moite de la peau, ni les livres qui dégringolaient de son long corps. Il n'était qu'un passager, géant venu observer. Pour saluer, l'échalas inclinait son cou et devenait ainsi réverbère. Il illuminait la personne de son contraste et la laissait s'enfuir, n'éclairant plus que les allées vides de l'école.

Toujours cette même lueur de surprise, ce commentaire inchangé ''Par Merlin, c'que t'es grand !'' Il hochait la tête par politesse. Comme si l'étranger venait de lui apprendre une vérité ignorée, celui-ci se fendait d'un rire et lui envoyait sa main dans les côtes. Incapable d'attendre son omoplate.

Un jour il y eut un court-circuit chez le réverbère.  
Sa lumière grésillait, n'arrivant plus à fournir le contraste. Alors une autre panoplie vint se greffer. Deux cercles transparents, une monture en acier.  
« Te voilà intello, prêt à dévorer les livres ! » lui avait-on dit.  
Il avait tiqué au souvenir de la remarque. Un ogre _dévorait_, lui était simplement curieux.  
Le calme olympien qui émanait des allées de la bibliothèque l'avait séduit. Son ombre s'effaçait parmi les piliers de bois, sa transpiration, happée par l'odeur des livres.  
Il aimait jusqu'aux craquements du bois qui lui rappelaient le combat de ses os. Un être vivant.

Et le réverbère la découvrit à cet instant. Méduse aux cheveux filasses. Un corps globuleux, bien nourri, fait de courbes et de vallons. Et l'échalas avait tu son corps sur une chaise, n'émettant que le souhait de l'observer encore et encore. Elle le moelleux, lui l'anguleux. Elle le louvoiement, lui la géométrie. Il était dans une boîte, elle glissait sur les bords. A chaque formulation de l'échalas, elle ne lui donnait non seulement une réponse mais une amélioration. Une sublimation.

Son corps avait souffert de cet amour secret. Tremblements, fatigue… En une semaine, il avait compris que si elle glissait sur les bords c'était pour mieux l'enfermer dans sa boîte à lui.

Il l'aimait comme on aime les brasiers ardents, une fougue animale, une danse diabolique.  
Son camarade de dortoir avait insisté pour lui extraire son mal. Incapable de résister, l'échalas avait craqué. Alertée, sa mère avait appelé l'école, trois jours après, la bibliothécaire était renvoyée.  
Trente ans de métier et tombée pour harcèlement sexuel mais sa mère n'avait rien voulu entendre.  
Elle niait la vérité pour faire écho à son propre passé. Ayant été elle-même victime d'abus, elle avait le dessin de faire payer ses fantômes jusqu'au dernier rempart de l'innocence, incarnée par la bibliothécaire.

L'échalas était retourné à l'école, son corps avachi comme une équerre cassée. 

* * *

Une suite ?


End file.
